


Never Again

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too skinny and out of their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somigliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somigliana/gifts).



> Written for somigliana a long time ago. It's dark, so if it's not your cup of tea, take that into mind.

_March 1979_

The large manor was dim and dark and strangely compelling for being all of those things. They all gathered in it like it was a debauched sanctuary of velvet and leather.

She dominated the room without trying, her heavy-lidded eyes ever watchful from her sensual sprawl on her chair. Bellatrix Black, now Lestrange, her robes cut way too high and showing way too much skin for the comfort of every man in the room. Narcissa had all but wrapped herself around Lucius in order to keep his eyes from straying, and Rodolphus looked like a gothic preening peacock, proud that Bella was his.

Severus brooded into a potions text, hating the magnetic draw of the queen of the house. If it wasn’t one woman in his life obsessing his thoughts, it was another, and frankly he was tired of it. Muggleborn or pureblood, their wiles were a distraction that he could do without.

Everyone shifted when Rodolphus hissed in pain and grasped his arm, the only one in the room to do so. Severus hid his smirk behind his book, lowering his eyes to hide the smug look.

A relatively smart man when it came to megalomaniacs, Rodolphus didn’t take the time to even kiss his wife, simply sweeping out of the room in order to Apparate to the Dark Lord’s side.

Which made him a very stupid man when it came to women. Bellatrix’s face darkened, anger sparking in her eyes. With a fluid movement, she sprang from her chair and stormed out of the room, leaving a trail of crackling energy behind her.

Narcissa let out a sigh that sounded suspiciously like relief, and Rabastan chortled from his shadow-cloaked corner, knowing his brother was in for it when—if—he came home. The noise broke the tension, though, and voices started talking louder than before.

Snapping his book shut, Severus stood and slunk out of the room as well, to the surprise of no one present.

He prowled the Lestrange manor, now too riled to find another, quieter place to sit and read. The halls twisted and turned, full of Dark promises and almost-benevolent shadows. She appeared out of a tattered, lacy swath of darkness as if borne of it.

“Bellatrix,” Severus said quietly, warily, as she sashays toward him, hips swinging.

“Severus.” There was a sibilant purr in her voice, one that simultaneously aroused and scared him.

He would have asked what in Hades she wanted but that was blatantly obvious as she pushed him back and pressed herself against him, full lips a breath from his thin ones. Something in Severus snapped—too much temptation, the cloying temptation of the omni-present Dark Arts, of sin encased in a sumptuous and obviously willing body—willing where the only other he wanted denied him years ago.

He kissed her, all teeth and tongue and instant heat. They were both panting when they paused, and then Bellatrix grabbed him by the collar of his robes and unceremoniously dragged him into the room she’d come out of.

He would never know if she’d been waiting for him, or for someone else, or if it was simply happenstance that led him to the hall that held Bellatrix’s bedroom. Severus fell onto the large, ancient bed when she shoved him, sprawled in ungainly, sharp angles against the surprisingly white cover. Bellatrix crawled on top of him, giving him the perfect view down her deep cleavage. He growled and squeezed her breasts, hard.

She moaned and rubbed herself against him in retaliation, hips doing teasing circles above where his robes tented with his erection. He flipped them, grinding against her in a fight for dominance, but her age and fierceness rolled them back over with her on top.

Bella yanked his robes up and his underwear down, long nails scrapping red wheals down his hips as she did so, letting his cock spring up. Severus fisted the fabric of her robe and pulled them up to her hips, revealing what he had suspected—that she wore no knickers beneath. Hands on his shoulders pushed him back, though, dominating him, something he struggled against but didn’t win.

She slid onto him, all heat and wet and tempestuous force. When he grabbed her hips in effort at some measure of control, she spelled his hands bound above his head. She rode him furiously, hard, intent only on herself. His hips rocked and strained to meet her, eyes fixated on the way her hands played with her still covered breasts.

It was hot and fast and too hard and barely enough. She took without asking and he wanted to do the same. Asked her to stop, ordered her to keep going, and all she did was moan and increase her speed, squeezing him in a way that made him curse her.

Severus shut his eyes tightly, striving to find his release, because this was too erotic to not be able to get off. He thought to one of his favourite fantasies, envisaging Lily riding him, red hair teasing her breasts while she slid over him.

Bella seized around him and to Severus it was Lily, and he groaned her name and came hard into Bella’s slick depths.

A hand smacked his cheek slightly harder than the pleasure he was feeling called for, and Severus’ dark eyes opened to meet Bella’s sneering face. She slid off of him though they were both barely finished, and he found that he could use his hands again. He pushed off the bed, grabbing her to pull her in for a savage kiss, but she shoved him away.

“Don’t touch me again,” she spat at him. He opened his mouth to say gods’ knew what but she beat him to it, eyes raking over him in a way that made him feel extremely self conscious. “You’re too skinny and absolutely obsessed. Don’t ever touch me again.”

She sailed out of the room, tugging her robes back into place as if nothing had happened, leaving Severus Snape standing there feeling lower than slime and angrier than hell.

~o0o~

_July 1997_

The large Wiltshire manor was dim and dull, full of clinging, lifeless grays and lackluster floors. Or perhaps it was only Severus’ perception of it after the death of his colleague of ten years, or maybe that this was simply yet another overdone parody of a home, the umpteenth hundredth in his life. Once she was dead, the sallow skinned man left with the benevolence of his Lord, wandering the halls aimlessly.

The click-clack of shoes echoed through the mausoleum-like hallway, and he knew that it was not his shoes—he made no sound as he moved. Severus ducked into the dark alcove of some room, and when his stalker passed by his hand shot out, grabbed the woman by the wrist and pulled, moving to pin her against the wall.

The high, crazed laugh grated over him, identifying her before he even managed to look at her face. Bellatrix’s eyes were heavy and dark still, bright with what Severus thought was insanity. He pinned her hands above her head so that she couldn’t possibly think of going for her wand, which Bella in a good mood or bad might do on a whim.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her sharp face, all angles and perhaps still beautiful, if you liked stark and crazy. He hated this woman, the Dark Lord’s wanna-be queen who prostrated herself at every opportunity and killed with sadistic pleasure.

Hatred still involved passion, though, and his body had been highly stressed and very deprived lately. She laughed against as he pressed her up against the wall, already half hard. “Someone remembers me,” she purred, a high pitched raspy sound that wasn’t really very attractive.

He didn’t care right now, though. Memories of her cruelties and her sensuality from the past filled him as she bucked her thin body against his. With a growl he bound her hands to the wall where they were and pulled her robes up, not deterred by the fact that even at her age she still refused to wear knickers. He pulled his own robes up and his underwear down, hating her even as he thrust up into her.

Bellatrix’s legs wrapped around his waist even as she gasped and grunted. She wiggled against him, obviously trying to get him to do it just so, but he thrust into her like she’d once ridden him—hard, fast, and selfishly. Purely physical and all for himself.

It was quick and he came hard, it having been far too long since his last sexual encounter. He left her hanging, though, obviously enough as she shifted against him, hissing as he disengaged and righted himself with a spell.

He let her go with a wave of his hand, but Severus was prepared when she launched herself at him, fingers raked into claws. “Bastard!” she yelled into his face. “Finish what you started!”

Severus simply sneered and shoved her back into the wall hard enough to make her pause and have to catch her breath. “Don’t touch me again,” he told her in a smooth, cool tone. “You’re far too skinny and insane for me.” 

And she was. Life and Azkaban and the Dark Lord hadn’t been good to her.

“Don’t touch me again.” He turned and walked away, robes billowing slightly as he did so, leaving Bellatrix Lestrange angry as a hellcat and shrieking behind him.


End file.
